Just For Tonight
by xxladyxchessxx
Summary: Kylo Ren and his Empress Falynn are to attend a diplomatic festive party much to both of their displeasure. Kylo Ren has been weighed down and exhausted by his duties as the Supreme Leader and can't seem to catch a break and Falynn learned her father might be a guest at the party. Will the two of them be able to get through this long night and make the most it of it?


**Greetings my lovely readers! Here is your holiday special! This one-shot is not really centered around Christmas since it is not in that universe that I have known of (and we do not speak of the Star Wars Christmas special -shudders-) but I did try making it light hearted and festive. I listened to a lot of Pentatonix Christmas music for this. The main song being "Just For Now". I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Kylo didn't understand what the big hullabaloo was about the party being held in Coruscant. He didn't remember when was the last time, he had done anything festive like attending a grand party. The First Order was known for festive celebrations and that had not changed since he had become the Supreme Leader. Matter of fact, he dreaded the party that he was expected to attend. This was the first formal party he would be attending as the Supreme Leader, and he could say that he did not care for such formalities.

A trait he probably inherited from his father.

The thought of his parents had Kylo shuddering in the black and red suite that he wore. Thoughts on his childhood were not ones he wanted to linger for long moments of time.

The memories were long now faded and pushed back in the darkest part of his mind. He was already in a foul mood he didn't need that mood to be increased. Kylo had other things to worry about.

For instance he had yet to see his wife. He had left her that morning relieved to see that she was finally breathing deeply in her sleep.

Falynn had tossed and turned in the bed they now shared in Coruscant all night, and before the two of them even went to bed she was hustling around the room. Every time she had woken him Kylo had perched himself up and peered over her. Falynn's eyebrows had been brow had been scrunched appearing to be in distress. Every time Kylo was about to wake her, Falynn's expression smoothed back out and her body had settled back down. Kylo had thought when he had mentioned the party to her, that she would be excited knowing her upbringing. However, she did not seem like she was too thrilled about the party. After he had told her Falynn had stared out their large bedroom window, biting at her thumb. Kylo highly suspected it probably had to do with the fact that he had also informed her that Darred her father would possibly be attending. She had spaced out at the mention of her father and when Kylo called her name her eyes snapped back to him as if she had been dreaming. Falynn had tried to soften her expression as she gave him a simple, "okay. Thank you for telling me."

Kylo was no fool though he was beginning to learn how to read Falynn fairly easily. He at least could tell when something was bothering her, or knew when her mood had lifted. He had left her in their room, to attend a meeting with a few of his generals (Hux not being included) who were also to attend the event. When Kylo had returned to their room, Falynn looked freshly bathed in a red velvet robe as she paced the plush carpeted floor of their room. When she realized that Kylo had entered she had immediately stopped her passing and asked with a smile how his meeting had gone.  
Falynn didn't want to let him know that the fact Darred was possibly going to be there, was bothering her. She knew Kylo had been through a lot the last few weeks. The Supreme Leader had been in hour long meetings with different First Order officers and generals discussing locations of the Resistance, on where their next target would be. On top of that, Kylo had been busy on the hangar of his Star Destroyer attending to wrecked ships from recent attacks, then sending out his own. He thought once they reached Coruscant that things would settle down, and he would have a chance to breathe, but it was the same in the city as it was on his ship. Even if he wanted to relax, he wouldn't be able to. Falynn had tried doing her part, by staying out of his way, when she knew he was busy. He sometimes found her in the storage room they had chosen for training, where she worked on it in her own time.

Kylo was a bit anxious to see his wife, as he waited outside of their bedroom leaning on the wall next to their doubled brass doors. Nervously shifting on his feet the biggest dread to the Supreme Leader was knowing where the party was being held. It was in the same location that he and Falynn had been married and announced it to the whole city. Falynn was also aware of where the party was being held.

He didn't think that helped with her nerves. Nor his own.

Adjusting the high red collar that hugged at his neck Kylo swallowed before brushing his hands through his black hair. He decided that wearing his helmet would not be the most appropriate attire for this kind of event. Most of the people who would be coming would have already seen his face anyway.

Hearing the door creak, Kylo quickly moved himself from the wall straightening himself up as he watched the door open.

By the power of the force...Kylo didn't think he had ever seen anything so...bright.

Falynn stood in the entrance of their doorway, dressed in a shimmering red dress that swept down to the floor leaving a small train behind her. The front of the gown was cut into a heart shape in the front, revealing the swell of her breast. A black jeweled choker hugged at her neck, and dripped down meeting the opening of the heart shaped dip. A black jeweled belt hugged itself around her curved waist encucianting her lines. Falynn's copper hair fell down in waves midway down her exposed back, pinned back on her right side held with sparkling black jewels that matched her choker. Her eyes were lined with a dark liner, and her lips matched the vibrancy of her red dress.

Feeling something stir inside of him Kylo looked at his wife slowly moving his hazel brown eyes to the top of her head all the way down to the sweep of her red dress. The dress was a bit revealing, especially in the back that swooped down only stopping at the swell of her back side. Kylo swallowed down the bit of the force, that wanted to snap out of him from the view. He did not miss Falynn taking her own time examining him. Kylo wore a high collared red under shirt, with a sleek black blazer tail coat over it, along a pair of fitting black pants, and tall, black leather boots. His dark hair had been brushed back out of his face, which Falynn smiled at lifting a hand and ran her fingers gently over it, then lightly traced a hand down his scar.

She often did that, sometimes he allowed it, other times he did not. Tonight, knowing what it meant for the both of them he allowed it, if not for him for her.

Even with her face prettily powdered Kylo could tell that Falynn was paler than usual.

"You look handsome," Falynn quietly complimented dropping her hand. "Never thought I would see the day when you wore a dress suit. Even on our wedding day you wore your usual attire."

Kylo tried not to wince at her words, knowing that it was the truth. He hadn't thought much of their wedding day, or cared too much for celebrating it. He wondered if Falynn resented him more for that. Taking another look at her, Kylo realized that bright wasn't the right word to describe how he thought Falynn looked.

He thought she was absolutely beautiful.

He opened his mouth to say those words to her, but nothing came out.

Falynn tilted her head, looking as if she was expected him to say something her eyebrows lifting.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Kylo extended his arm out for her. The light that was in Falynn's eyes twinkled out for a moment, but she gave her husband a small smile, before taking his arm gently with her hand then walked with him as he led them down the bright hallway of the mansion.

* * *

Falynn's eyes darted around the ballroom as she backed herself in one of the dark corners of the back wall. Kylo had left her almost immediately as soon as they had entered giving her a quick introductions to some admirals before taking off to meet with some nobles that were loyal to the First Order. She had wanted to stay close to him fearing on who they would possibly meet. She thought that he would and now felt foolish for expecting such.

Falynn had yet to see her father Darred. Apparently it would just be him, her mother attending to some business on Naboo. It wasn't a definite that Darred would show up, but the thought of seeing her father made the pit of her stomach feel hollow and sick.  
She tried avoiding her parents at all cost, she knew that she couldn't do it forever, but she wished it wasn't tonight. Not among all these people, these nobles and First Order officials who were laughing cheerily in the ballroom. Despite the room's stupendous size Falynn felt suffocated. As a youngling she enjoyed the parties that her parents had brought her too. Mainly because she able to wear pretty dresses while eating sweets. She grimaced at the memory of her spoiled life, and even now at how privileged she seemed while their was a city suffering beneath them. That her own people were now possibly suffering on her own home planet.

Falynn was already beginning to miss Henne and the comfort of her company whenever Falynn was feeling distressed. Henne had been instructed to stay in the mansion that they had been staying for the last few days. The young woman may have been Falynn's friend, but her handmaiden would always be under Kylo's command first. Not that Kylo didn't have a purpose for her staying behind. He needed a few soldiers stationed there, just in case anything were to happen while they were gone. They had tried to keep their place of lodging under toe but that didn't mean people weren't aware. Kylo having an Empress was enough for anyone to place possible traps or attacks. Especially if they wanted that power for themselves. Henne despite her delicate appearance was as much of a soldier, maybe even more so than the Stormtroopers. Falynn's friend proved not just to her double, but also a loyal soldier.

Falynn didn't bother to drink the sparkling tonic that half filled the crystal goblet that she now held, while she leaned against the wall. The last thing she needed was to be intoxicated while she was at this party, and to make a fool out of Kylo or herself. She hadn't even been thirsty when the drink had been offered to her by one of the service droids. When the droids metallic arm extended the golden platter out towards her. she had taken the drink mindlessly with a nod of gratitude. Not knowing where to set the glass down, she had just held onto it.

Falynn had chosen the back wall that led out to one of the large balconies of the ballroom. The large glass doors to the balcony were wide open allowing couples to weave their way in and out throughout the party. Falynn would have gone out herself, but even standing by it she could feel the chill from the outside air. She had no idea what Henne had been thinking when the two of them had gone shopping, and this was the dress Henne had chosen for her mistress. Falynn's bareback had constant goosebumps and the black jeweled necklace tickled at her throat down to her collar bone. Falynn would have preferred having robes rather than this.

Robes at least made her look regal, this outfit made her look...scandalous.

Not that it was much different from what the other noble women were wearing at the party. The thought of those woman meeting with her handsome did nothing to soothe her nerves. Especially the way the Supreme Leader had looked that night. Falynn would never dream that she would think her husband to look so dashing and handsome in his dark suit. Kylo had looked more like a dark prince, than he had a Sith Lord.

Sucking in her lips she looked down into the sparkling clear liquid, knowing though that even though he looked like such, she couldn't call him her dark prince. No, if that were the case Kylo would still be by her side at that moment. Despite her glittering red dress, Falynn had never felt so invisible amongst a crowd. Even as the Empress to the Supreme Leader Falynn felt like she was nothing in this world. It came crashing painfully down on her that she actually cared that she wasn't. That maybe she wanted to mean something if it wasn't much. It would be nice for at least a moment, that she truly felt like she was acknowledged as Kylo Ren's wife.

The force pushed its way up through Falynn who sucked in a large breath before pushing her drink towards a man who passed her in a dark navy blue suit. Falynn pushed her way through a couple as she made her way into the cold night air onto the marble balcony. Falynn quickly made it to the sleek railing that had glistening lights streaming underneath its surface pressing her fingers into it. She peered out at the city beneath her which seemed too quiet compared to the festivities that were being held in the ballroom. Observing the streets with its small occupants from where she now stood, Falynn wished nothing more than to leave the party, throw on a cotton robe and go join them. She would fit in much more down there than where she was on the glittering balcony with the dazzling nobles and officials that were behind her. Moving her eyes up to where she knew Kylo's Star Destroyer was a light speed away, Falynn found herself home sick for it. It was easy to hide herself away in the storage chamber and in their bedroom. She couldn't sneak away and do that now, as much as she wanted to.

"You seem to be growing more everytime I see you."

Falynn's blood froze inside of her at the sound of the familiar voice she had grown to love than hate.

Slowly turning around Falynn faced the hard lined face of her father, whose sea colored eyes matching her own was looking directly at her. Giving a slight raise to her head, hoping he wouldn't see the state that she was in Falynn forced a smile to Darred.

"Good to see you, father," Falynn's voice came out tight as much as she attempted to sound pleasant. "I am happy to see that you were able to attend tonight. Ren, told me that you would probably come."

"I figured he would," Darred gave her his own weak smile as he held up a crystal goblet. "I was surprised though when you handed this to me, without even a hello. Did you not recognize your own father? Have we been apart for that long?"

Falynn's eyes moved to the crystal goblet that Darred was now holding, and to her horror realized the person she had handed her drink to was her own father. Brows lifting up Falynn did a quick bow in apology. She was surprised when a large gentle hand placed itself on top of her head.

"No reason, for you to apologize, young one," a soft chuckle. "I can only imagine that you are busy with your duties. My daughter has become quiet beautiful as the Empress to our Supreme Leader. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Falynn bit back the tears that threatened to swell up, and the force that wanted to rip out from her from everything that she was feeling at that moment. Alone, relieved, angry, and the fact that she wished she could be happy to hear those words from her father. How she had grown up admiring him for so long, believing him to be the king of their small family before realizing who he really was. Darred would never see it this way, but he had sold his daughter away from her freedom. He had given her up for his own gain, thinking he knew what was best for her. Falynn was not a fool to realize that her father probably did love her, but not in the way she needed him to.

Looking around Darred furrowed his eyebrows. "Where is our Supreme Leader? Why are you not with him?"

Falynn sucked on her lips unsure of how to answer her him. She wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth that Kylo had left her as soon as they had entered the ballroom, or lie and say she wasn't she was just getting some fresh air. If she had lied than he would ask where Kylo was, which Falynn wouldn't be able to answer because she didn't know herself. If she told him the truth than her father would learn how truly insignificant she was in this marriage.

Instead of answering she walked over to her father, plastering a smile on her face while looped her arm through his. "So tell me. How is mother doing?"

* * *

How long was this conversation going to drag on for? Kylo had been talking to the same nobel couple for the last twenty minutes, and was finding himself becoming bored and irritated. As the Supreme Leader he should not be subjected to this kind of tortue of incredibly dull conversations. As soon as he had entered this damn room, he had nothing but constant sabotages of people trying to pull his attention to them.

They all made him want to vomit.

Their insincerity was enough for him to be tempted to tear their minds apart using the force. Despite that delicious imagery and temptation, Kylo entertained them pretending that he was interested.

For a brief moment he wondered if Snoke ever had to deal with any of this type of borish interactions. He highly doubted it, as he was unable to picture his old master at any sort of party that didn't involve death and blood shed.

Kylo now had drank three glasses of tonic and was wondering when it would start to kick in. Another trait he had inherited from his father. He had barely felt even a bit of a fog from the tonics.

During each conversation Kylo discreetly scanned the room, in hopes he could spot his Empress. To his worry and dismay he hadn't seen her for the two hours they had been at the festive event. When he and Falynn had first entered the ballroom two of his admirals had asked to speak with him, and for a quick introduction. When the two men had pulled Kylo away it was all over, and Kylo had not been able to find his wife since. He had weaved himself through the heavy crowds, dodged most of the service droids that tried offering him horderves or drinks only to be constantly interrupted by those around him. Races of every kind, from well known families throughout the First Order.

Some of the women who attended even had the nerve to ask him to dance, knowing very well that Kylo was _married_. That alone made him want to put them in a choke hold with his power. The outright disrespect of the suggestion, or their flirtatious remarks towards the Empress. The sound of cracking glass, made Kylo realize he had been gripping the crystal goblet too tightly in his hand and it was now in shattered pieces on the floor. The Twi'lek couple who had been speaking with him looked at him wide eyed. Kylo looked down at the broken crystals on the ground then gave the couple a curt nod.

"Thank you for your time, but I need to be going now," Kylo didn't even bother to step over the crystal pieces allowing them to crunch beneath his boots as he brushed passed the couple not giving them another glance.

He was becoming quite weary of all the false smiles that were being thrown at him. All because they were afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do if they were not in his favor. Were they so foolish that they believed their blubbering and batting of eye-lashes made him hate all of them. Kylo needed to find the person who would face him honestly, who would speak against him when they disagreed, who would face him directly in the eye and tell him exactly what they thought. The one person who had so far had always been honest with him, no matter what the cost.

Kylo needed to find his Empress.

Pushing his way through the party guest Kylo extended the force throughout the room as he tried to feel where his wife was, to call out to her life force, but he was unable to.

To his horror, he realized there was a possibility that she had already left.

The two of them had been separated for the last two hours, perhaps she had gone back to the mansion. Another thought flickered into Kylo's mind that had him aggressively scanning the men around him.

The thought was flitting as Kylo realized how ridiculous it was.

Falynn would never betray him in such a manner. Even with the little affection that had been shared between them, Falynn was loyal to him.

A ripple of feelings that weren't his own washed over Kylo's mind turning his attention to one of the large balconies. He stopped pushing through the guests as he watched his wife entering into the ballroom from outside and to the person she was holding onto.

Falynn had found her father.

Even from where he stood, Kylo could see that Falynn's usual bright willed expression seemed darker than usual. She was smiling, but through the distance between them, he could feel what was inside of her. She was unhappy, sad, and angry. No doubt not just with her father, but with him as well. This was the first time that Kylo was able to feel such emotions coming from his wife while using the Force. Which meant she had her guard down tonight, Falynn was vulnerable in the presence of her father.

A bit of a smile touched Kylo's lips as he watched his wife walk with her father, head held high, and back straight. Anyone who wasn't force sensitive wouldn't have any indication that his wife was dealing with grievances internally. Falynn would not let it show not with that stubborn iron will of hers.

Kylo made a straight path to where she was, his gaze keeping up with her movements so he would not lose sight of her. Falynn stopped in her steps when she had made eye contact with him, her eyebrows furrowing. The sadness he felt within her was now outweighed with her anger. The Supreme Leader knew that feeling was directed at him.

Kylo ignored the sting of it, as he approached them his hazel brown eyes intently studying Falynn for a moment to make sure she was alright, before giving a slight bow of the head to Darred. The General's eyes brightened as they met with his Supreme Leader. He shook free from the touch of his daughter and bowed deeply towards Kylo.

"It is an honor to see you again, my lord," Darred greeted Kylo Ren almost reverently. "The legions you have left me in command of have been thoroughly prepared whenever you are in need of their use."

Another trimmer of feeling radiated off of Falynn.

Kylo's attention turned back to his wife, who was glaring at her father in strong distaste. Darred didn't even notice the look of his daughter, as his focus was solely on the Supreme Leader. Kylo didn't ever bother to smile at the admiral, seeing at how Falynn was visibly shaking behind him.

"I am sure we will do just fine without your troops," Kylo turned hard eyes on the admiral. "But thank you, Admiral Darred, for your services. They are greatly appreciated. If you don't mind, I would like to take your daughter now."

"Oh," Darred's face went blank as if he had forgotten Falynn had been standing right next to him, "quiet right. I am sure that you would like some times with your Empress."

Taking a step back Darred bowed again towards Kylo, only lifting his head slightly to peer over at his daughter as Kylo took her arm, and dragged her towards the middle of the dance floor. Kylo spun her body to where Falynn was now facing him as he placed a hand on her lower bare, jolting for a moment at the touch of her bare skin against his hand. Then he began to sway her a little, trying not to be embarrassed at the fact he had no idea how to dance. The only time he had ever remembered dancing was when he was a youngling and his mother had held both of his hands while he stood on her feet and she moved them around. The most he could do with Falynn was sway their bodies, moving his hips in a limber way that he had learned from years of combat.

Falynn's whose skin had been pale a moment ago, was now flushed pink from her cheeks up to her ears. Kylo had to keep his own warmth down as he realized how close their two bodies were, and the fact that all he had to do was look down, if he wanted a pleasant view.

Kylo felt a surge of her emotions again, and realized that Falynn was still angry with him. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other in the last couple of hours and then he had pulled her away from her father a bit too roughly. Pulling her a little bit closer Kylo leaned down where his lips were now by her ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean to leave you like that. I promise though that if you had been with me you would have been bored just as I was."

Falynn pushed back a little and arched an eyebrow at him in question.

Shrugging a shoulder Kylo explained. "You don't need to hide it from me, I know that you are upset with me for leaving…," he paused for a moment his hand gripping on her back trying to ignore the warmth of her skin as he continued. "I am sorry you had to face your father alone."

"That's nothing you need to worry about," Falynn let out what was an attempted laugh. "I am fine, Ren. My father should be of no concern of yours when it involves me."

"What do you mean?" Kylo's knit his dark brows together. "You are my wife. Anything that involves you concerns me."

Falynn tilted her head, her copper waves falling softly in the motion, as she gave Kylo what looked like a smile, and reached up and touched his face, this time not on the side with the scar. She did that intentionally, Falynn did not want to draw attention to it, even though it visible for everyone to see. She still didn't even know where he had gotten it from, or who had given it to him.

She had never asked.

Though she was smiling at him the light did not touch her eyes. Falynn did not believe him. Grabbing her hand, Kylo grabbed her hand and moved it over to where the scar was and dragged her finger over it. He held back a snicker as the flushed pink turned to a deep red matching his undershirt. He was pleasantly surprised to realize that her emotions were still easy to feel, she had not put the block back up. A gift of hers he hadn't questioned her about, not yet anyway. The anger that had been there was now replaced with a feeling he could not name, but it felt warm. It unknowingly caressed the inside of him filling him up till the rest of the room was pushed out.

Yes. This was what he had wanted.

Nothing was hidden away with Falynn, there was nothing fake with what he was feeling. Nor was there anything false as Kylo's own lips curved up into the slightest smile.

* * *

This was the first time that Falynn thought she had ever seen her husband give her a smile. The smile didn't stretch far, but it was definitely there, almost touching Falynn's hand that was still on his cheek. For a moment the only thing that Falynn could see was the Supreme Leader, and the only thing she could hear was the softness of his breathing as he swayed them back and forth.

It was clear that her husband was clueless when it came to dancing as the two of them weren't really dancing just swaying against each other. Falynn didn't remember the last time when she had danced herself. It had been years and she knew her skills would be rusty and didn't want to make a fool out of her or Kylo in leading them into some clumsy dance steps. She was enjoying the simplicity of their movements. Falynn had even almost forgotten how upset she had been with him. Even when he had rescued her away from her father, she still had been furious with Kylo. The feeling mixed in with the anger she felt towards her father. Darred had barely given Falynn any indication on how her mother was back on Naboo. His only explanation was that she was fine, and Falynn had no need to be concerned.

She had felt angry that she was only able to see him, and how much she missed them being a family. For a brief moment Falynn wished they could be together like they used to, before she found out the horrible truth. When she still felt important to them, and not swallowed up in their darkness. It had hurt on how quickly invisible she became as soon as her father saw Kylo. He had even pulled away from her. Falynn had wanted to bark at him, on what type of father pulled away from their child like that. At what parents put their duties before their family, that Falynn was his only child and how easily he had dismissed her.

Tears began to burn Falynn's eyes, knowing she was unable to prevent some of them from falling Falynn buried her face in the soft fabric of Kylo's over coat. His scent filled her for a moment, she was surprised at how it soothed some of her heartache.

"Falynn?" came his soft voice near her ears again. "You are burning up. Are you feeling unwell?"

Falynn shook her head. "Must just be from all of the bodies in here why I am feeling a bit warm."

"I guess they are feeling the same," a trickle of amusement edged it's way to Kylo's voice. "Everyone has given us a very clear amount of space."

Blinking back the tears Falynn lifted her head, the ballroom coming back into focus. The party guest, nobels, generals, and admirals alike in their glittering and shining clothing had given her and Kylo a large circled amount of space for the two of them to dance. Taking a step back away from him, Falynn moved her eyes around the room, then stopped on her father who was standing by a thin golden pillar. He was still holding the crystal goblet she had mindlessly handed to him while standing tall, back straight, arms gently crossed. Falynn straightened her own back as she turned away from him, and looked back up at Kylo.

"Are we that intimidating?" Falynn asked a shadow of a smirk on her lips. "That no one wants to even dance while we are?"

A soft chuckle came out of Kylo's mouth, a sound she hardly ever heard.

Lifting a hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Kylo said. "That could possibly be it, or," he tilted his head. "They realize that they are not just in the presence of their Supreme Leader, but also their Empress."

Falynn choked on a laugh as her damn eyes began to tear up and one escaped silently sliding down her left cheek. She really had no control that night, it was a miracle that she was able to put a shield over the force with how disheveled she internally felt.

Kylo swiftly brushed his thumb over the tear that had fallen, quick enough where no one would notice then took her hand in his.

"I believe that I had made enough of an appearance," he noted his other hand pulling at his collar. "Not to mention I am beginning to feel warm myself. Why don't we take leave of this party, and take a walk out in the city."

Falynn didn't have time to ask if he was sure that was alright, as he moved an arm around her waist and walked them past all of the party guests, whose eyes followed their two high archaries. Falynn cast her father one last glance, to see that he had finished the tonic in the crystal glass and was setting the empty glass, on a tray with one of the service droids. Falynn leaned into Kylo as he led them out of the ballroom.

The ballroom led to a narrow corridor that took them easily and quickly to the outside. Once they were in the night air, Falynn hissed a sharp inhale of breath watching it come out into a stream of steam. She was about to suggest that she find a robe or cloak first until she felt something soft going over her shoulders. Kylo had shrugged off his black overcoat, and placed it over Falynn's bare shoulders. The fabric felt soft against her shoulders and back as she tugged it closely to her, trying not to inhale more of Kylo's scent that clung onto the fabric.

"Won't you get cold?" she asked her husband, who looked even more dashingly handsome with the sleek red undershirt.

Kylo's black hair looked almost like ink as it contrasted with the crimson color. Kylo began to unclasp the high collar where it opened slightly allowing Falynn to see more of his scar.

"I don't get cold easily," Kylo said matter-of-factly. "The shirt is long sleeved, I will be fine."

Falynn pursed her lips unsure, still convinced she should get her own coat, but Kylo didn't give her the chance as he began to walk down the steps. Falynn was grateful she had decided on the flat bottom dress shoes, instead of the heels that Henne suggested as she followed him down the steps. She did not care to walk around in the city with heels.

The dark streets of Coruscant were heavily illuminated with streams of light as they entered the streets that were busy with different races going to different vendors, doing their shopping, trading, and walking around with different assortments of foods. The two of them were completely out in the open with no disguises. However, everyone was much too busy to pay attention to either Kylo or Falynn. Perhaps none of them truly recognized the Supreme Leader's face, and the First Order didn't do much to broadcast Falynn. Looking up towards one of the blinking billboards Falynn saw the enlarged photograph of Kylo Ren's picture. She would recognize his frame, but she realized most of the world outside of the First Order only knew Kylo Ren behind his helmet. Other than the Resistant most haven't seen his face.

Without thinking Falynn asked. "Do you really need the helmet?"

Kylo stopped in front of her turning his head to the side. Falynn's brows lifted realizing that the question was probably too personal. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Kylo answered following the direction of her stare towards the billboard.

"Most great leaders have had something unique to themselves," Kylo explained casually but she did not miss the flexing of his fingers by his side. "Just consider the head accessory mine."

She wasn't a fool to know that the helmet wasn't completely unique. Mandolrians all wore one, along with Stormtroopers and other soldiers. Falynn knew the reason Kylo wore the helmet, and modified his voice. She knew that he wanted to imitate his grandfather Darth Vader. Falynn just didn't understand why. Kylo was powerful enough to where he didn't need to be the second Darth Vader. He didn't need to disguise himself to prove anything, especially not to her. Perhaps he knew that much, which is why he hardly ever wore the helmet around her anymore.

Stepping up next to him Falynn looped her arms through his. Kylo looked down at her arching a dark eyebrow.

"It's crowded," Falynn shrugged as she turned her face cheeks heating up. "I am not in the mood to become lost in the city. Especially in this dress."

She thought she heard a scoff next to her, but Kylo did not make an attempt to move away as he continued to move them through the crowded streets.

As the smells drifted off the food vendors Falynn couldn't help herself from leaning her body in towards the scents and taking a large whiff of the spices that tantalized her senses. The last time she had eaten was a small morsel of bread before they had left for the party. She had felt too nauseous to eat anything else. Falynn hadn't touched any of the entres or horderves that had been at the party. Her stomach rumbled loudly beneath her dress and she tried not to pull her and Kylo towards one of the vendors. Not that she had to, Kylo had moved them over to a vendor that was cooking a large slab of juicy nerf meat on a rotating rod. Falynn's mouth watered at just from the sight of it.

"One nerf steak," Kylo ordered.

The vendor gave Kylo a green scaley smile as patted the counter with his green hand. Rolling his eyes Kylo reached inside of his red shirt, and pulled out three credits that he slammed onto the vendor's slate countertop. The vendor gave Kylo a grateful bow of the head, before pulling the nerf steak off the rod it had been roasting on and wrapping it up. The vendor held out the wrapped meat, Kylo took the meat not bothering to thank the vendor. Kylo dragged Falynn over to a small table that was cozily resting beside one of the street's restaurants underneath a blinking green billboard.

Falynn and Kylo both took a seat in the small metal chairs shifting their bodies where they would be comfortable. Pushing the slab of meat over to her Kylo rested his elbow on the table, and placed his chin in his palm then motioned with a nod towards the food.

"You got this for me?"

"I have been able to read you fairly easily tonight," he pronounced nonchalantly. "Now eat, so I can't stop feeling your hunger. It was starting to make my own stomach growl."

Kylo had felt her hunger?

Falynn's cheeks heated up, realizing that by using the force Kylo was probably able to feel her through most of the night. She had no doubt he knew how angry she had been earlier, which is why he had pulled her away from her father. She had left her mental shield down unaware, and knew that putting the shield back up at the moment would be a mistake. If she did, that would only cause a riff towards her and Kylo. She didn't think she could bear with that tonight. She could always put the shield back up tomorrow. For now she felt too emotionally drained and hungry to care much. Opening the wrapping that had concealed the meat Falynn took the knife and fork, that had been placed in its own separate wrapping and began to cut into the meat. Falynn took a large bite out of the steak and almost moaned in pleasure as several spices exploded inside of her mouth. She must have been making a face, because her husband was now looking at her strangely.

Falynn swallowed the meat self-consciously asking. "Did I get some meat on my face? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because it looks like you haven't eaten in years," he voiced bluntly.

"I don't remember the last time that I had nerf meat," Falynn admitted smiling as she took another bite. Cutting another piece Falynn held the dice of meat up with her fork. "Would you like to try some?"

Kylo eyeballed the piece for a moment as he leaned a bit back in his seat.

Rolling her eyes Falynn began to pull the fork back moving the meat towards her mouth until Kylo leaned over their small table and put his full mouth over the fork. The softness of his lips brushed across the tips of her index finger and thumb as he took the bit of steak into his mouth than sat back down in his chair. Falynn kept the fork in midair for a second surprised by the sudden action. She watched as he slowly chewed the meat, before swallowing his adam's apple moving as he did.

The simple action had seemed so intimate.

She hadn't expected him to get so close to her. She thought he would merely take the fork to take a bite, then hand it back to her.

"What," she began to ask taking in a steady breath, trying to keep her thoughts in control so Kylo wouldn't get any strange readings from her. "What did you think of it? Do you like nerf steaks?"

Sucking in lips Kylo squinted his eyes, thoughtfully, then nodded. "For vendor meat it is taste decent. I have had better but I have also had worse."

Falynn laughed softly as she took another bite, then cut him a piece placing it on the wrapping as she slid it over to him. Kylo looked down at the fork then picked it up and lifted it up to her.

"I am not that hungry," he rested his chin back into his palm. "You can eat the whole thing."

Falynn felt sheepish for trying to share the food with him, and embarrassed at the fact he probably did read her feelings. Falynn was about to pull the wrapping of meat back over to her when Kylo grabbed the fork and extended his arm out pushing the meat into Falynn's mouth. She almost swallowed the piece whole without chewing surprised by her husband's bold actions.

"Eat so you can be full," Kylo leaned back in his seat folding his arms. "I don't like sitting at this small table. It's uncomfortable."

Falynn would have to agree, and it was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Obliging to her husband's commands Falynn continued to eat until she had finished.

* * *

Falynn had been embarrassed, and frankly Kylo didn't care. Matter of fact he enjoyed the fact that he was affecting her in this sort of way. It was making for a much more interesting night, than it had been in that stuffy ballroom. Even Coruscant's streets seemed more festive and lively to him then what had gone in that monumental building. Despite himself he was much rather enjoying himself as he realized what he was finally able to do.

Relax.

All the officials and nobles were still at the party leaving the ordinary beings around, to leave him alone. No one was approaching them, no one was coming up asking about war strategies and when would be their next attack against the Resistance. Everything seemed rather calm despite the busy bustle on the streets. Kylo didn't mind the smell of grease and oil cooking, or the loud chattering of a vendor droid and its customer a few feet away from them. He didn't mind the blinding lights that shone around them from the buildings and the neon signs. In a way it was peaceful to finally be away from his duties. No one around them recognized him or Falynn. Kylo didn't even recognize himself as he looked at himself in the reflection of a window in his red shirt and black combed hair. He looked back over to Falynn who was swallowed up by his black coat, wiping at her mouth with a brown napkin as she finished up her steak. The poor woman had been famished he had felt it. He didn't mention to her that her stomach had also rather loudly groaned as the two of them had been walking. She probably didn't care to hear that.

Balling the meat's wrapping into a ball, Falynn stood and walked over to a disposal before tossing it in. Kylo stood as well stretching his cramped back that had been hurting from the hardback of the chair. He let out a relieved sigh as he watched Falynn smiling to a droid who had come over to sweep around their table, then pulled out a credit and placed it on the green scaled vendor's counter thanking him briefly before walking away.

It was those simple things that made her so much more kind than him.

Falynn had an understanding of those around her, even when it came to a street vendor. She understood the people, knew what they were feeling and was able to empathize with them. It was what made her so much more better than him. The Supreme Leader was not unaware of how much more Falynn deserved than him. That because of her father, the man she had to face tonight she was now imprisoned as his wife, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Knowing that, Kylo was selfish enough to where that didn't matter to him, he still chose her, and would not change that. She was his Empress and would remain that way till he deemed otherwise. Perhaps the two of them would never be a happy and healthy couple but just for tonight, he could pretend. Pretend they led a happy life together, that things between them whatever it was, was mutual.

Falynn had a smile on her face, as she walked over to him and wrapped both of her arms around his, before tilting her head back to look at the signs above them, reading the words to one of the restaurants aloud to herself. The green lights reflected themselves off of Falynn's sea-colored eyes making them appear bright and alive. They lit something in Kylo, something that had been dark and asleep and warmed him through his veins.

He wanted to do something tonight, something that would make this night a memory for those dark moments he knew were in the future. At least that way he could look back, and know that the two of them had one night together. One regular peaceful nights where everything wasn't threatening to tear down everything that he had worked hard for. Something that would remind him of the light that he now saw reflected in Falynn's eyes. Moving his arm down he took one of her hands and led her down to where the food vendors led to the large center markets, where shops, booths, and larger units buzzed with activity of members of all different races moving in and out with large bags dangling from their hands.

"You can pick anything you want," he said to her pulling her towards the crowd blending the two of them in. "Choose whatever you want and I will get it for you."

"Kylo," Falynn let out a laugh in disbelief. "I don't need anything...why did you take me here? I never knew you were a man of leisure like this."

"I'm not," he curtly agreed, then softened his voice looking down at her. "But tonight I want to get you something."

She furrowed her brows. "Why do you want to get me something?"

Why was she asking so many damn questions?

Why couldn't she just say thank you and start choosing a store or booth that she wanted to go to. Wasn't he doing something nice for her, isn't this what normal husbands did? He tried thinking back on his father and his mother, Han always being the sauve charismatic character. He tried to think of any special gifts he had gotten his mother, than realized that no he hadn't and if he had it had remained private. His father may have been flamboyant in some aspects of his romance, but his mother was reserved. If his father had gotten his mother anything than Kylo had never actually witnessed it. No wonder he was confused on how to be a husband. His parents always showed more of a diplomatic nature than a romantic one. The only sign of romance he had seen between the two of them was a peck on the mouth and every now and then his father throwing in some flirtatious line. He wondered if Falynn's parents were a better example to her? If he were to judge by tonight, he would venture to say it was probably about the same. No wonder his and Falynn's marriage seemed tight. Neither of them really knew what they were doing.

"Just accept it," Kylo finally answered her. "Tonight has been hard for both of us, and I want to do something…different."

Falynn bunched her mouth to the side as she looked up at him, after a moment she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I am not very good at this," she admitted. "I have never been good at picking gifts out for myself, whether it be I wanted everything or I didn't want any of it. So I suppose this should be interesting."

Kylo was a bit amused at how open Falynn was about her selfish and privileged childhood. Once calling herself a prima donna. He knew that was no longer the case though. Something deeply rooted into Falynn had humbled her in her adult years. What he did not know.

The two of them walked hand in hand, moving through each unit large or small. His wife had not been wrong. It had taken her an awful long time, before she finally did choose an item at one of the smaller booths outside one of the stores. What she had chosen was simple, but Falynn's eyes had brightened even more when she lifted it up in her hands. It was a small violet jeweled ball, with intricate designs cut into it. Falynn's attention had immediately snagged on it, and she had picked up the orb as one would possibly lift a loft cat as she ran her fingers over its smooth surface. She had turned to Kylo holding the shimmering violet cylinder up and told him that was what she wanted. Kylo did not ask why she hadn't chosen another glittering gown, a piece of jewelry, or some type of delicacy instead.

He had only asked when the two of them had made their way onto a balcony that was atop of several chains of smaller shops that looked over the lights that lined over Coruscant.

Falynn looked down at the orb that she rotated gently in her hands and replied. "It reminds me of something I cherished on Naboo."

The mention of her home stirred something inside of Kylo, remembering the way they had left it. He had made sure the troops and officers he had left on Naboo remained as docile as needed. Falynn loved her home, he knew this, he was not blind at the fact she sometimes stared out their window whether it be on the Star Destroyer on there on Coruscant. It always appeared as if she could see all the way to those hills and waters of her homeland.

"Then I hope it makes it you happy," he said as he leaned onto the railing, his attention focused on her instead of the city below them. "I hope that the gift will not just remind of you home, but tonight as well."

"It had turned out better than I thought," she grinned widely at him than her face turned grim. "Thank you for helping me with my father." Her fingers gripped onto the sphere. "I was hoping he wouldn't show up tonight, but I suppose it is good that he is loyal to you. I am sure he would like to talk to you more about his troops. He has always been proud of his work."

"Are you proud of his work?" a dangerous question he knew, but he had to ask.

Had to know where she stood.

"My father always worked hard for his beliefs," her answer was simple and matter of fact. "I guess any daughter would be proud of a father who stood by what he believed was true."

"I am grateful to his services," Kylo admitted gently than reached up a hand and brushed back some of her copper hair that had been blown by the breeze into Falynn's face. "And for him bringing you to me. Not sure how the other women would have stood beside me as strongly as you do."

Falynn's face shuddered with another strong emotion that he felt, and she only shook her head. "You give me too much, praise, Ren." Her lips turned up again, and he was pleasantly surprised by how many times he had seen her smile tonight. He had not expected it and was glad to of them had been able to get away. "I am happy though...that tonight for the first time that everyone was able to see me as your Empress. Even if was just for tonight."

Falynn's words pierced him.

He had not realized that was how she had been feeling of late. Was that how she felt all this time? That no one saw her as his wife? He had left her easily in the ballroom. No one had questioned him at all to where Falynn had been or how his Empress was doing. What their plans were, they had only asked Kylo questions about himself. That wasn't the way Kylo thought at all though. He saw her as his bride, knew that she made a good Empress. Even if the others didn't. Kylo knew that Falynn would eventually show them why she had been the one chosen above all of the others.

"Well tonight I didn't want to spend it with you as my Empress," Falynn glared up at him as he spoke those words until he finished. "Tonight I just wanted it be us as husband and wife."

Eyes turning wide, pink colored Falynn's cheeks once again, as Kylo leaned down and pressed his mouth softly against her own. The kiss was soft and lingered for only but a moment before he pulled away. The warmth of it stayed with him though.

"Happy festivities to you, Falynn."

He thought he saw a shimmering dampness in her eyes as she laughed. "To you too, husband."


End file.
